Yugi Vs Joey the duel none of us got to see Samp
by VeritasLight
Summary: So none of us got to see that legendary duel so Joey could get his red eyes back off Yugi well I'm tempted to write it out using every bit of the internet to find give you the best duel story written for a long time, This is the sample please review


**Yugi** versus **Joey**

The duel that we never got to see at the end of the **Battle City Arc**

**Disclaimer**

I own absolutely none of the content expressed in the following piece of writing

I am merely a fan expressing myself through the joy of writing so I hope I can do it justice.

**The Morning After**

The morning had dawned across the great city that was **Domino City**; the leaves on the tree's had once again grown and the darkness that once shrouded the great civilisation of this city had lifted.

For Joey Wheeler there was only one task that needed to be sorted; to retrieve his **Red Eyes Black Dragon** from the king of games himself. Would the second rate underdog finally achieve his dream of duelling against Yugi and earning respect as a top contender for the crown? Or would he always stay second rate and be Seto Kaiba's lap dog for the remainder of his days upon this earth.

"**Joey really has come a long way since he started in this tournament everything we have been through; he could have won it all if it wasn't for marik's shadow game all he had to do was yell attack and the duel would have been over"**

Yugi slid his deck into his deck pouch, the sun had just finished rising in the east of the city, the rays of heat now bathing the young teenager in streams of light _"Joey has come a long way and his skill has increased fundamentally, he most definitely has the skill's needed to pass this test, but we can't hold back just because he is our friend Yugi; just like duellist kingdom we must fight harder than we have ever fought before now is the time to put his skill's to the test." _Atem smiled with the knowledge he was finally going to duel his best friend; the way it should be, the way it was meant to be, the way it will end.

Yugi took up arms in ways of his duel disk strapping it to his arm, remembering everything that had happened during the course of the tournament made him realise that his duties were not over quietly stepping out of his grand-fathers game shop he took a detour around the city and made his appearance in a small alleyway.

**Joey:**_ Out of all the battles I've been through in this tournament this one means the most, and just like duellist kingdom I won't insult you by giving you anything less that my all. I'm going to come at you hard right from the start. _Yugi it's time for me to earn my **Red Eyes Black Dragon **back from you. Yugi It's time to duel

"**That's right Joey this moment we're in right now? This is your moment bring it! Let's duel"**

The millennium puzzle started to glow and the pharaoh was now in control for a worthy opponent like Joey only the best duellist could duel to see his worthiness of holding a card like Red Eyes Black Dragon.

**Joey:** Alright Yugi, I'll make the opening move; I'll summon **Brigadier of Landstar **in attack mode – 900 – 1200 then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. Over to you Yugi; this takes me back battling for something more important than a silly prize back then I was fighting for my sister's eyesight but now I'm fighting for your respect and my Red Eyes."

"**Joey you've always had my respect, you're a great duellist and an even greater friend, but now it's time to put that friendship to the test with this!"**

**Joey:** Bring it Pal'

"**I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode – ****1500 – 1600**** Queen's knight attack Brigadier of Landstar"**

Yugi watched as his Queen's Knight darted toward the seemingly defenceless monster on his best friends side of the field Atem's thoughts seemed pretty loud _'Joey's going to have to play things that have more attack than that if he wants to stop me.' _

**Joey: **Yugi I know what you're thinking but Joey Wheeler always has a backup plan so I reveal my trap card called Silver Dollar; this card allows me to negate the attack of an opposing monster and I take no damage on a side note the monster I used this card with can't be destroyed in battle for the remainder of the turn.

**This is a small sample of the beginning of the match I could carry on if this little section gets some small reviews so tell me what you think people **


End file.
